Unless otherwise indicated herein, the approaches described in this section are not prior art to the claims in this application and are not admitted to be prior art by inclusion in this section.
The ecosystem for client applications, particularly mobile applications, is a robust one that is, as a consequence, targeted by scammers and phishers. Even legitimate applications may be exploited by rogue authors who seek backdoors to gain users' private and/or sensitive data.